Mass Effect: Mercenary
by R3v4nCh15t
Summary: Self insert/OC. I get thrown into a crazy world of adventure when some crazy dude transports me into another body. OC's to apear starting before the events of ME:1 Rated M to be safe for violence in later chaps. I don't own anything besides OCs, custom weapons, and some plot ideas.(On Hiatus till mid/late November)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys R3v4n here with my first post on a series I plan on doing hopefully it turns out good! :D  
***Has been updated to fix Dialogue issues(Hopefully) and some spelling problems, Companion piece to be posted soon**

"….."-spoken words

'…..' -thoughts

'_Italics'-_telepathy/communication in the mind (possibly only in later chapters)

The Day starts out normal enough go to school sit bored through everything except French, physics and mathematics, I finally trudge home and immediately set up my laptop and began playing Mass Effect 3 multiplayer, by the way Awakened Collector Adept pwns , and begin reaping some kills.

A yawn escapes my mouth as my eyes lazily wander to my bedside clock "Damn!" I mutter under my breath. 'You want to stay up till midnight playing Mass Effect 3, you're gonna regret this tomorrow.' I berate myself 'well better turn in for the night.' In Five minutes I'm dead to the world.

'Huh weird what's up with the blue fog?' I ponder taking in the scenery,  
it was almost entirely this blue tinted fog, though up ahead I can see a lamp post.  
'Might as well, nowhere else to go.'  
I start heading towards the light. As I near it I see a figure. It's difficult to describe how it looks; its entire body is slightly blurred making detail impossible to tell. As I draw closer it seems to be male but still can't make out much beside that and that it is human like.  
Suddenly a voice smooth like silk yet harsh like nails scraping on a chalking board enters my head. "Welcome Chosen!"  
I stagger back  
'ok this is really weird and this is me talking!'  
"No doubt you are confused as to why I am here." His voice shatters then heals my ear drums.  
"Well yeah!" I reply "though if I don't know I doubt my psyche can tell me."  
"Ah you think this as just a dream but in truth I am to bestow upon both a great blessing and a horrible curse!" He deadpans.  
Okay now I am getting a little freaked out. "What are you talking about?!" I yell I feel myself closing in on hysteria.  
"There is a universe that needs saving!" He booms "but before that I am sending you to a place to receive your gifts as well as time to learn how to use them! What happens will undoubtedly shock you but I have chosen you due to your strong will." He quakes continuing his speech "it will be hard but I believe I have chosen well."  
"What's going to happen to me?" while I am calming down hoping this is still just some crazy dream. "When you wake I advise you to try to remain calm as things might cause panic." He replies now I must go you shall be waking soon I wish you the best of luck."  
"Wait that's it where am I going? What universe? How can I save anything?" I yell after him, but the vision is slowly fading to black as I relies that if this is real I'm gonna need to figure out for myself.

**Well there it is first chapter plz R&R. - R3v4n out**

"_**Honor is a fool's prize. Glory is of no use to the dead**_**."**

**-**_**Revan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys**** I'm**** back! So here is another Chap of Mass Effect: Mercenary sorry it took so long school work and life in General keeping me busy, also I'm sorry that this is such a short Chap but I am planning for the next one to be much longer.  
****I should be posting a companion piece to this within a day or two look out  
Comments:****ShepardisaBOSS ****Thanks you for you constructive criticism I have tried to do better on this chap :D.  
That review also brings me to another note, I suck at English I also have no Beta so this is all on me and Microsoft Word. So I apologise for any and all the mistakes made.  
Stay Awesome everyone.  
R3v4n**

Pain. Why is it always pain? Well it's not as bad as last time; guess the past year has really increased my pain threshold.  
I let my eyes creep open as light floods through them causing another small bout of pain accompanied by slight nausea.  
_`Okay mental check; any broken bones? Nope. Any torn muscles, ligaments or tendons? Negative.__  
Annoying__ douchebag still stuck in my head?'  
'Yes I'm still here you ass I have a name you know.'  
'Yes Wade I remember perfectly. Photographic memory?'  
'Oh yeah so where the heck are we?'  
'I was just getting round to that.'  
_I take in my surroundings; seems to be some dark alleyway, it's too dark to make out anything so I decide to take an item check.  
Okay I'm in my civvies, that's good don't want to freak anyone out.  
Do I still have my magic pouch? Yes! Happy days! Let's check through that and see if my goodies are still in it.  
Suit? Check; one custom built R3/V3 "Revenge" interchangeable weapons system; one XR-13 "Storm Fire" Missile Launcher; Five XR-13 Missiles; two custom forged Adamantium Katanas ; two X2 "Archania" sub-machine guns; one DPT-15 Light Machine Gun.  
_'I never get why they call them light, those things weigh a ton!'  
'Because Wade, Heavy-Machine-Guns require amount or stand coz they're too heavy for a normal person to lift.'  
'Right, right got it.'  
_Moving on, enough ammunition, explosives and weapons to keep a war going for over a year? Check!  
Teleporter? Check Checkidy check!

Now that that's out of the way it's probably best for me to find out where in the world I am  
_'Do you think they'll have__ Chimichangas__ here?'  
'For both mine and your sakes Wade, I sure hope so.'  
_AS I wonder out the alleyway my breath gets taken away.  
"No bloody way!" I exclaim "I'm on the Citadel!"  
I am, for one of the first times in very, very long time, absolutely speechless.  
I'm on the Citadel, wait that means Mass Effect, which means Shepard.  
Woah, woah, woah calm down I don't even know what year it is, let alone if Shepard is around.  
Okay so I now have an objective, Find out what year it is, If Shepard is around assist in helping against the Reapers, if Shepard isn't around still gather recourses to help Defeat Reapers in whatever way possible.  
Let's Do Dis!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back, so I want to thank you all for reading my series, it's great to know people are interested in what I have to write, now onto the commen… oh right no knew comments, lol, anywho guys feedback is much appreciated without it I don't know where I'm going wrong, or if it's just a complete waste of time, or if it's slightly good, any feedback is great, anyway, I want to, if you guy's could send me suggestions on what universes you would like to see, or if you have OCs, I will try incorporate them, I think that's everything so enjoy the chap. **

**~Okay so I now have an objective, Find out what year it is, If Shepard is around assist in helping against the Reapers, if Shepard isn't around still gather resources to help Defeat Reapers in whatever way possible.****  
****Let's Do Dis!~**

I start heading around the dark alley, trying to find a way towards either the wards or the dock areas. I turn around slowly as I hear two grungy voices that sound like quiet blenders; I come face-to-face with two Batarians, the games don't do them justice they are dirt ugly, like their faces are covered with hookworm marks, both are armed with pistols; I quickly assess that they have a threat level, minimal. I raise my hands slowly in a gesture of surrender.  
_'Great first interactions with a new species and they're trying to mug me,' _I think to myself.  
I hear what seems like surprise in their voices, odd, but they get over it quickly and continue growling at me. I try motioning that I don't have any money; it only seems to make them angrier.

The more aggressive of the two steps forward, places his free hand on my shoulder, shoves the gun to my temple and proceeds to yell at me, flinging spit into my face. This is a big mistake, my speed and training allows me to disarm even the fastest of people when a gun is placed closer than an arm's length, this small time thug doesn't stand a chance.  
Acting faster than the blink of an eye, I swat the gun away and deliver two systematic jabs to his throat; a sickening crunch signals the collapse of his windpipe, I speed to the second thug pulling out a dagger as I head in for my next target, just as I swing the blade slitting his throat, a gunshot can be heard going off, as the life flows out of the Batarian's body a smug smile appears on his face, this changes to shock and awe as he sees me standing with no discomfort or pain, I merely cock my head and let my gave wander to the gaping hole in my chest, I give out a small chuckle.  
"Damn that rift jump must've really taken a lot out of me, that or I'm getting rusty, not a pleasant thought," I mutter to no one in particular.  
The wail of sirens quickly brings my focus out of elsewhere,  
_'not good! Never did well with the popo best I disappear.'  
'Yah remember that time when we…'  
'Not now wade!'  
Alright, alright sheesh.'  
_Using ninja-like skills, meaning the teleporter, I get out of there before I am spotted. Looking down from the roof I spot two C-Sec officers arriving in a patrol car, one Asari and one Turian, if this comes to blows it's going to be messy, better to lay low until this blows over, retreating to a safe distance I view the scene with my trusty binoculars.  
_'Yup. "Trusty!" I mean it's not like we go through like one a weak coz you keep getting them broken.'  
'Well, isn't that what we specialise in Wade? The destruction of inanimate objects.'  
'You got a point; although we might be more like specialists in unaliving people.'  
'Touché.'  
_As I shift my focus towards the officers I attempt to lip read what they are saying, the Turian is impossible, however the Asari is easier, she seems to speak a mix of eastern European and Arabic, the main words I get out are; Clean, Quick, Trained and Wounded. Well looks like my time to bugger off although it's going to be difficult setting up and I highly suspect Humans are just busy having First Contact with our Turian friends, if that's the case I'm going to need to wait it out until the humans arrive on the Citadel.  
**_**

**-March 23****rd**** 2183  
SSV Normandy  
Exodus Cluster  
Utopia System  
18:23 Ship Standard time**

"Thrusters…. Check. Navigation…. Check. Thermal emissions sink engaged. All systems online; drift, just under fifteen hundred K," Jeff "Joker" Moreau's voice rang out over the com systems.  
"Fifteen hundred is good, your captain will be pleased." Nihlus' affirmed the pilot, then went to complete his other tasks.  
"I hate that guy," Joker muttered.  
"Nihlus gave you a compliment… so you hate him?" Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko's reply came filled with sarcasm.  
"You remember to zip up you jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good, I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!" Joker snapped back. "Besides, Spectres are trouble, I don't like having them on board, call me paranoid."  
"You're paranoid. The council helped fund this project, they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."  
"Yeah that is the official story." Joker semi agreed. "But only an idiot believes the official story," his retort came back.  
"They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs," Lieutenant Commander Jane Shepard cut in.  
"So there's more going on here then the Captain is letting on," Joker readily agreed; ever the conspiracy theorist.  
"Joker! Status report!" Came Captain Anderson's gruff voice came basting through the coms."  
"Just cleared the mass relay Captain, stealth systems engaged, everything looks solid."  
"Good. Find a com buoy and link us into the network, I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we hit Eden Prime."  
"Aye, aye Captain; better brace yourself sir, I think Nihlus is headed your way."  
"He's already here Lieutenant; tell the Commander to meet me com room for a debriefing."  
"You got that Commander?"  
"I'm on my way." Was the simple reply.  
She turned on her heel and headed for debriefing.

**-March 23****rd**** 2183  
Eden Prime  
16:53  
"Deadpool"**

Today is the day, I can feel it in my gut, something big is coming and big things don't often occur on Eden Prime. The entire day I've had this feeling of doom, I must just make sure Ashley survives, this isn't a game; well it was but not anymore.  
_'Yup definitely not a game.'  
'What are you getting at Wade?'  
'Nothing, nothing.'  
'Humph, whatever Wade.'_

Ashley was a nice person once you got to know her, then again I know half the people in this settlement, two years is plenty of time to get to know people, and plan for an invasion, I decide to head out and suit up.

'_Shields... one hundred percent capacity. Suit… completely Badass. Katanas, M1911, you can't beat the classics, R3/V3, mm, mm, mm best Revenge I ever had, G36c, MP5k, Sais, frags, X-2s, Teleporter; think that's everything.'  
_I walk towards my pre designated Sniper camp, and set up the _Revenge_, man I really miss Skyla and her awesome weapon making skills, only she could have brought my baby to life, but enough lamenting I set up _Revenge _to sniper, a quick change of the barrel, add the scope and muzzle break, voilà she's ready, using ballistic weapons in this day and age is great, the shields struggle due to the lower than average speed, and .50 cal FMJ bullet takes care of any armor weaker then Spectre grade stuff.

I sit and wait, wait for the dreaded squids to attack, if only we had Sky and his butter golem army, I let out a small chuckle remembering simpler times, however I quickly dashed those thoughts; they only led to pain.  
_**VROUGHT!**_**  
**Crap here he comes.  
Sovereign.  
**_**

The scene before me is absolute carnage, screams fill the air as Geth troops mercilessly mow down all in their path, I stop as many as I can sniping head after head, optic piece after optic piece, but they just keep coming, one starts heading towards a young child and her parents, its oil quickly paints the wall. I see Ashley with her Omni tool, most likely sending out the distress signal. I run out of ammo in my mag and decide to use a chemical rounds mag, this will chew strait threw those scrap heaps to be, a group of Geth start heading towards Ashley two shots, two racks of the bolt, two Geth down, Ashley spins around throwing a grenade right between the four remaining Geth, the resulting explosion wipes them out, tiny bits of scattered Geth raining down around her. As the dust obscuring my view begins to settle, I see Ashley talking to two people I can only assume are Shepard and Alenko.  
_'My work here is done, time to go meet Shepard.'  
'I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!'  
'Ookay Wade, good to know….'  
'Hey I'm not the only one with CSD.'  
'CSD?'  
'Compulsive singing disorder.'  
'Ah, well here goes nothing.'_

**Oh almost time to meet Shepard, also if you're part of the Sky army a big shout out to all you butter warriors, together we shall defeat the squids, lol :P, that's all for me.  
Stay awesome.  
R3v4n**


End file.
